Rabbit Queen
by Snapers
Summary: Kaguya expected to be sealed for another eternity when she was defeated. Not transported to the past and turned into a child. And somehow she ends up in some backwater village called 'Konoha'... trapped with the one things she hates the most: humans.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

* * *

I suppose fate was the one thing a goddess like me could not control, the one thing that could oppose me in my goal to reshape the world in my image.

And fate was a spiteful one... everything I fought for, everything I ever wanted was taken from me in a fouls swoop of _fate_ of all things. How could I fail to children? How could pathetic humans be the ones to end me?

I was Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Shinju. The Rabbit Queen who once ruled the world with an iron fist, the first and only being to ascend from a disgusting human to a great goddess.

And yet being a goddess did not help me in the slightest.

It was Zetsu's fault. He held me back and I payed the price for it.

I payed a price greater than death itself.

I stared into a clear lake, the sound of birds chirping and life being well made me want to vomit. And the sight in front of me made my stomach churn painfully.

Gone was my horns denoting my power, gone was my eyes, my ultimate show of power and pride, and gone was the once regal stature and position of queen and goddess.

And what was left of me? A husk.

A child. I was a child, a human child.

I wanted to explode the entire forest, to level this continent... "but I CAN'T!" I yelled in fury.

How could this happen to the salvation of this world?

* * *

After venting my anger through a small rampage, in which I (almost) killed a squirrel with a rock, I started to rethink my options.

My plan may have been in shambles. Zetsu was to assemble the Bijuu together and turn them back to their original form, me. And when he manages to get a descendant of me to absorb the beast, I could take their life force and reincarnate myself. It was the perfect plan, with thousands of years worth of planning and preparation in it.

It still failed.

But I had a chance. The two... two _rats_ that sealed me intended to keep me imprisoned in the moon for the rest of eternity, but I was alive. I was still in the world, weakened, but still here. Honestly I did not know how, and I did not know why, but I was not going to waste this opportunity.

I will grow, make a new plan, and then wipe humanity out of existence.

I slowly exited the forest and found myself on dirt road, I walked for a few minuted before noticing a sign.

 _'Tazaku Gai'_ it read while pointing to the left.

 _'Konoha'_ was pointing to the right, the way I came from.

Both sounded like giant pools of human and feces, not that there was any difference between the two.

"Seems like you're on a crossroad, kid," a voice said to me. It was masculine and sounded fully grown.

I turned to look at the assailant.

He was tall, massive compared to my current size. He had a green shirt and pants with a red, sleeveless coat over over it. His hair was waist length and white, it framed his face which had red lines going from both eyes to his chins.

"What do you want," I hissed at the man.

He smiled at me amused, which only made me seethe. "Well," he started, "I don't think a young girl like yourself should be traveling and making decisions like that all by herself."

"What did you call me you dirty peasant!" A 'young girl'! I was not some weak human, I was KAGUYA! Queen of this universe and the ultimate being! How dare that ra-

"Calm down kid," he said, which only made me angrier. "I guess that you don't really want my help, but I'm gonna give it anyways. Go to Konoha and show the gate guards this," he pulled out a a piece of paper. "This will let you into the city, and when you get there go to the leader and hand him this," he pulled out an envelope, "that's the Jiraya seal of approval, he'll help you out."

"I do not want your pity-"

"Hey kid!" he cut me off. "Just take it."

I angrily snatched the letter and the paper. I hated taking that rat's charity, but I can find solace in knowing which village will be the first to burn.

"Now leave you filthy animal!" I snarled angrily at him.

He took the cue and walked away laughing.

I will kill him one day, it might be in the distant future... but he will die.

I debated ripping the items he gave me into pieces, but finally resigned and started to walk to the right.

* * *

"So Jiraiya sent you..." the old man muttered as he read whatever was in the letter I gave him.

Konoha was a dumpster, a giant village filled with humans, governed by humans. The very idea of the place made me angrier beyond belief, I can not imagine a place worse than this one.

"Well," the old man started as he finished reading, "the letter is a pre-written one saying whatever this letter came with should be let into the village. I believe it is suppose to be for mysterious contraband, and I think you fit that description perfectly.

I stayed silent and glared at him.

"Now then Miss, care to tell me who you are."

"Kaguya Otsutsuki," I declared proudly. "You may bow if you want..."

The elder had the gall to chuckle at her!

"Okay Kaguya, were is your family? It's a bit uncommon for a girl your age to be traveling alone."

"Dead," I stated coldly, those bastards died the day they betrayed me. Zetsu may like to call himself my son, but he failed me, so he no longer has that right.

The old man nodded slowly. He was very old, a relic of the old world. He had gray hair that was only getting grayer and a goatee covering his chin, he had brown eyes that could either be caring or cold on demand. His clothing were white robes and a red hat with the word fire printed on it.

Apparently he was the leader of this village, called the Hokage by his assistant.

This 'Konoha' was a military village, the old man in front of me led a giant army of soldiers, many of the outfits were the exact same as some of the rats who I fought in my last battle.

Their headband... the orange rat had the same one. He had to be near, if I could just find them then I could...

The old man snapped me out of my daydreams. "Well Kaguya, Jiraiya wants me to give you a chance so I will. Do you think you have what it takes to be a shinobi? To be able to fight for Konoha and what you believe in?"

What I believe in? Konoha was not one of them, but the destruction of this world?

"Yes, I find these terms acceptable."

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: If you had read this story before, you may have noticed that it is completely different, I'm changing it up to make it better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

* * *

In the terms of simple mortals, the last few years have been nothing less that a 'drag'.

The system was simple, I managed to simplify it to a five step process:

1\. Iruka teaches something

2\. I learn it in a few minutes

3\. I have to sit and watch the rats try to learn it for days

4\. I get in trouble for insulting my 'classmates'

5\. The idea of suicide becomes ever more appealing

Honestly, the world had become soft in my absence. The fact that when someone cut themselves holding a kunai the appropriate response was to console them with words like 'there there' and 'don't worry it happens' makes me want to vomit. If someone could not fight, better to finish them off quickly than let an enemy do it slowly.

Of course Iruka did not share the same thought process as me, constantly sending me to the Monkey (my new name for the Hokage) to talk to me sternly, because he didn't have the steel to do it himself.

Neither did the old man either, really. But I like him to think so sometimes; it adds a taste of satisfaction whenever I top my insults and say something even more offensive, just knowing that he will sigh and contemplate retiring having to listen to what I said. And then making sure he notices the smug expression on my face as a rotten parent rants about how rude I was to their spoiled child... fantastic.

The only light in the otherwise horribly horrible life of a Konoha citizen.

My powers were locked away, the two rats who sealed me left their marks, the two seals on my shoulders is harder than stone, I had no chance of breaking the seals at my current power. My only hope was to slowly weaken the seal through exertion, the more I used my chakra and the more I used these 'jutsu' the more the seals weakened.

It was a painfully slow process, but once they broke... I will return to godhood.

And then brutally kill the two rats that sealed me. The two rats that was right _in front of me_. I had to sit everyday and watch the animals that defeated me learn...

It only made my defeat even more embarrassing. The yellow one was stupid to the point it gave me headaches listening to him talk, the black one was just plain wrong... just everything about him made me upset, and the pink one? The pink one was weaker than the squirrel I had (almost) killed. She was hopelessly in love for no reason and had no skills in anything other than book work.

I lost to a group of the worst of humanity, the dirt of the pitiful species.

* * *

"Magnificent job on the Henge!"

I held my head up high as I walked back to my seat. Of course my transformation into a blank dummy was flawless, my moves was a reflection of myself obviously.

It was disappointing, my first year of the academy. All we learned was 'Konoha' this and 'Konoha' that, and I could care less about Konoha. Nevertheless, I did the course to perfection, learning all (and storing it away to never be used again) about this stain on society and the fundamentals of 'chakra', what they called my gift to man.

It was not Hagoromo's gift to men, it was mine. He may have given it to them, but I was the one to manifest it.

They should be thanking me for this power.

Luckily this second year proved to be fruitful, they finally allowed me to tap into the reserves of energy I held. I instantly accessed it in while the little rats were still fathoming what 'meditation' was. I was the obvious greatest out of my schoolmates, and the instructors all knew, as they called me up to be the example all the time.

The idiocy, however, of having to make your guardian sign a paper for 'Taijutsu' lessons was palpable to me. Why did I have to go to the Monkey to sign a paper saying 'this one is allowed to hit another person', this was training to be a warrior, wasn't it? Pathetic that these humans were so soft they needed waivers when faced with the slightest of violence.

"Psst-" A tap on my arm, "-hey Kaguya."

I turned to glare at the one who called me, the orange one, with a few other rats behind him.

"What?" I demanded.

The rodent pulled back. "I... we..."

I glared at them harshly.

"Howdoyoudothejutsupleasedonthurtme!" he rushed through then retreated to the back of the group, putting the pink rodent in front of me.

I understood what he was saying, but simply turned my head straight to continue looking at the front, where Iruka was watching a student try the technique out.

"Hey... did you understan-"

My glare came back onto the pink one. "Do not be near me, rat. Your colossal head is blocking the sun from reaching me."

I turned, resisting the smirk from the look she had, and tuning out the words her friends threw at me.

I just wanted all of these peasants to get on with this demonstration so more advanced stuff would come into play, as the current exercise was not straining the seals on me enough. More powerful techniques were needed for any attempt to regain my power to be eventful.

"Kaguya." The voice of my instructor snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yes Iruka-sama."

He ignored my honorific and continued, "Did you insult Sakura?"

"Yes Sensei."

He sighed. "Can you please refrain from doing that again?"

"What does refrain mean?" One of the rats in the crowd asked.

Iruka and I both ignored that.

"If you request, Sensei, then I shall listen. But may you allow me to speak my mind?"

"You always can."

I looked at the group of... of _scum_. "These rats are training to be warriors, if they cannot handle a simple insult then it is better to end them now to prevent the further disgrace of Konoha." Not that I cared about Konoha; saying that could help persuade Iruka to see my point in ending these pitiful excuses of people.

Unfortunately, this was a common affair among me and the children. And Iruka only shook his head tiredly at my argument. He would most likely go to the Monkey later to tell him about my words, like he always did.

I did not agree with some of his decisions, but as a teacher I must respect and honor his every wish when under his jurisdiction, as I would be until I graduate.

"Kaguya, no."

"Yes Sensei."

Next time. Next time he must agree with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

* * *

It wasn't the fact that I had no power was I accepting this, and it wasn't the fact that I was trapped in the body of a child that I was doing this either. I had a reason for doing this, a good reason.

It would only make my reveal and destruction of this place much more sweeter.

And so when Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei smiled and handed me a Konoha headband, I took it, bowed, and walked away.

Officially I was now a member of the Konoha army, a pawn in the Hokage's great game of petty human arguments. I was officially the sword and shield of something I hate more than anything: humans.

I glared at the headband they gave me, I really did not want to wear it. It symbolized everything I hated and wanted to change in this world, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. I loosely tied it around my neck for the time being, since I did not know where to permanently put it other than the trash can.

I did, however, find joy in watching the orange rat walk out dejectedly. He actually failed the easiest test I had ever took, I am fairly certain they designed the test with the idea of hamsters completing it.

Which said a lot about how I was actually defeated, but I was going to ignore that in favor of smirking at the blonde boy's sadness.

Then I realized that I did not have to stay in the classroom really, maybe Iruka would give out some encouraging words. I respected Iruka for teaching, but if I have to hear another inspirational talk about the 'Will of Fire'... I would honestly vomit.

So for the sake of everyone I left.

* * *

I thought I would never have to return to the academy again, that the dark spot in my life that was learning there was finally over.

But I had to return one last time, to get my team of all things.

Why would me, the great Rabbit Goddess, need a team in the first place? Surely the Monkey knew to just put me as a lone apprentice underneath his best ninja. I did not want a team, the last thing I needed was two idiots dragging me down.

I could almost sleep, if it was not so rude and unprofessional, in the boring atmosphere of the class at the moment. Iruka was reading out the teams and the only team anybody cared about was their own.

"Team Seven: Kaguya Otsutsuki-"

And...

"-Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha."

I believe my next course of actions was to go home and promptly commit suicide.

Fate was screwing me over again! I was stuck with the two people I hated the most in the universe.

And wait! If the pink one was meant to have my spot... then...

I pray to every god that I am wrong.

* * *

I spite every god in the universe.

My assumption was right.

"Well my name is Kakashi Hatake... I like stuff... I dislike stuff... hobbies? Meh, who knows? And my dreams for the future are..." he grumbled something incomprehensible.

It had to be the idiot with the half Sharingan that was my teacher, out of every ninja in the damn hellhole.

"Okay blondie, you're up," he said to the orange one.

"Heya!" He said with enough jubilee to make me contemplate jumping off the roof we were on. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen! Dislike bastards-" cue a non subtle glance towards the black one "-and people lying to me! I like to eat ramen and play pranks! And my goal is to be the Hokage and have everyone respect me!"

Too bad he would be a corpse as soon as I got my full power back.

The next was Indra's descendant.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha," he said plainly. "What I like is none of your damn business, I hate traitors, my hobbies are training, and my goal in life is to kill a certain man."

A bit like me actually, but instead of a certain man I wanted to kill the entire human race.

"And you, grumpy!" the damn cyclops said to me.

I just glared at him silently and just waited.

"We have all day you know..."

As much as I wanted to wait all day just to spite him, I decided to give in and speak. "Fine, my name is Kaguya. I like nothing and hate everything. I have no hobbies. And my goal in life is to kill everybody in this damn nation and burn every village in existence to the ground."

There was a few moments of shocked silence, something I really enjoyed.

"Hey!" The orange idiot yelled. "Don't joke about that!"

I glared at him.

"Who said I was joking?"

He shrunk, but my glare never faltered. Maybe I could make him spontaneously combust with my look alone if I tried hard enough.

"Well..." my new 'sensei' said, cutting me out of my comfort zone (making people feel inadequate and uncomfortable), "I guess that killed the mood, we such a nice thing going. Anyways, we're meeting up tomorrow at the Third Training Ground at five. Make sure to sleep early and try to eat very little, maybe even nothing, I've seen a lot of people puke, and it gets better every time."

He then walked away, leaving me and the baboons alone with each other.

Which wasn't for long, actually, I finally stopped my glare on the orange one and stormed off.

* * *

It was the fact that the pathetic cyclops sounded so blissful when he recalled his former pupils vomiting that made me not eat my morning meal. It would only make me even more sour, which paired with the two idiots would only make my blood pressure rise higher and higher...

But if everything went the way I wanted it to, the cyclops should be dead by the end of the day. That or wounded to the point that he would die a few days later, or even better ruin his career as a 'shinobi'.

That word made my fist's clench every time I heard it, it was a truly disgusting word.

I was the first to arrive at the grounds, I timed my departure and route perfectly so arrived exactly as the clock struck five. It was a habit that I was actually very proud about, the amount of skill that it took...

My self boasting was cut off by the black one arriving.

I was pretty sure it was 05:01, of course that idiot did not know how to be punctual.

And the orange one wasn't even here yet!

It would make my entire week if that rat would fail because of his irresponsibility, if I could see the tears on his face as the cyclops sends him away...

Speaking of the idiot cyclops, where was he?

* * *

The cyclops was officially on the top of my 'I will kill you' list.

He was now tied, or maybe even higher, than the other idiotic white haired rat named 'Jiraiya'.

Why exactly? It had been 3 and a half hours and he was still absent from the training grounds. He told us five... FIVE. And yet there I was trapped with idiot one and idiot two while he was off doing who know what!

That rat better be dead. The only thing that could make me feel any better was if someone would come and tell me that the bastard had fallen into a pit filled wi-

"Hi guys!"

I guess my dreams were only dreams after all... fate was not kind enough to me to allow me the pleasure.

"You are late," the Uchiha growled with some admirable venom to his tone.

The cyclops sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and probably had some sort of grin underneath his mask.

"Sorry about that, I'll tell you what happened to me..." He paused just long enough to make us lean forwards. "I got lost on the road of life! It's a long, complicated road, and I just happened to lose my map and had to charter a different path using the stars..." he sighed wistfully, like it was a great journey.

My fists clenched.

"Just remember this, _sensei_ ," I spat the words out, "I will remember this one day. And when I have your defeated body laying before me, I will inflicted PAIN on you that you have never felt before..."

To me it sounded pretty ominous, I wouldn't feel bad for him if he fainted in fear... he wouldn't be the first one.

Instead he chuckled, much to my chagrin.

"Well you can channel that anger into today's test, because it'll be a doozy," he said as he looked at all of us. "So, are you guys hungry?"

As if on cue the two idiot's stomachs growled, I was a proper lady so I would never allow such an embarrassing act to happen to me even if I was famished. And I was definitely NOT hungry in any way, it was just the stupid child body that was messing with me.

"You guys need to work for lunch," the scarecrow explained as he reached into his pockets and pulled out two bells tied together with a red string. "The test to officially be on my team is simple: whoever holds a bell by noon will get both lunch a spot on my team."

"There's two," I noted dully.

His eye curved into some sort of acknowledgment or smile.

"Exactly."

I smirked as well, only two could pass? It made me wonder about the pink haired harlot that was accompanying the group during the war, but she must have been a later addition to 'Team Kakashi'.

And as much as I didn't want to follow the older man's games, my pride would not let me fail anything just for spite.

If I could get both of the bells... my smirk grew at the thought of failing both of the thorns in my sides... or rather on my back.

If I could get them desperate enough to release the seals they placed on me...

"Get ready!" he called as he clipped the bells onto his belt. "Go!"

The stupid Indra immediately made a break for the trees, while me and stupid Asura stayed put.

The orange one with a cocky expression and me with a pensive one.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Are you two just going to stand there?"

I glared.

"I hate playing your stupid games," I growled. "But I will not accept failure, fine... you win for now."

And with that I told around and then slowly, and quite blatantly, walked towards the trees. Leaving the two stupidest idiots of the team alone to their own words.

* * *

I hated thinking about my weaknesses, about my shortcomings.

I had no issues when I was a goddess, but becoming a human added horrible flaws to me that I spited every day of this petty existence I was in.

Stories of the 'prodigies' pass through the academy so loudly and so often that even I, constantly being recluse, can't help but hear about them. Stories about the Uchiha who was out of the academy in less than a year or of even the cyclops, who achieved the top position a normal ninja can get at twelve... if the petty human stories were to be trusted.

And as much as I wanted to prove that I was on a much higher level than even those 'genius' students, I couldn't.

I grew up as a princess, danger was surprisingly foreign for me despite my status. My father was a fair king, that I personally think I emulated quite well during my reign, and made sure he had no enemies, but he also was careful and had me under constant protection under the best warriors in the nation.

Either out of the respect the entire world had for my father or the skill of my guards, I was never in a situation where I had to run, let alone fight of all things.

And when I became a goddess, unlocked my ultimate power that ascended me into another level, nothing was more simpler that blasting all my foes away with a simple thought. Making entire villages explode with nothing more that a simple twitch of my finger as I watched from my throne in my castle.

My power over chakra was second to none, it was unstoppable.

And now that was my greatest weakness.

My power was locked by two stupidly strong seals on my shoulder, I could barely access it at all. So what did that leave me with to fight?

Nothing but my hands, the hands that never curled into a fist and attacked anything ever.

I was at a hopeless disadvantage. I could not use great skill I had in magical abilities, instead having to rely on my non existent skills in close quarters to get by.

And so I was labeled as 'average'. Big attitude with little skills to match it, it made me so incomprehensibly angry...

I practiced my 'Taijutsu' hard, and there was no denying I had talent in all shinobi abilities, but my naturally feminine, and by proxy smaller, build paid me no favors against the ever bigger foes I had to face.

I had some solutions, but other than my cunning mind and some tricks I had nothing that could trump the cyclops at my current level. I could admit there was a hint of arrogance in my attitude, but when someone was as perfect as I was how couldn't there not be?

But even the high image I held against my self knew my older strategy was not going to work in my current situation. Until I returned to godhood I was forced to fight like a human.

Which I had troubles doing.

My thoughts were broken off by a rather distinctive, and rather intentional, sound of branches breaking behind me.

I turned around.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Man, I thought you'd be a bit more fired up," the idiot sensei said.

I just stared at him blandly.

He seemed a bit lost on what to respond.

"So... the test..." he said lamely.

I decided to humor him and rushed forwards.

I swung my fist at him almost lazily, just to see what his reaction would be. Instead of blocking it he dodged, slowly leaning to the side and letting my momentum carry me past him.

I lashed out with my foot, only for my ankle to be grabbed as he threw me away.

It wasn't a vicious throw or anything, I simply flipped in the air and landed on my feet.

That entire exchange was with little harmful intent, both of us were merely getting an accurate gauge on each other.

And what I found was exactly as I hoped.

That bastard was cocky, he liked to be flashy.

I ran towards him as fast as I could and reared my arm back in an attempt to punch him in the torso. Right before my fist could impact he grabbed my wrist mid punch and stopped my attack entirely.

"Now now," he said jokingly, "you need to try a lot harder if you want to get me like tha-"

I opened my fist and bone erupted from my wrist towards his heart. Kakashi had to let go of my wrist and jump away to avoid being skewered, I dragged my newly formed extension and cut the rope holding the bells, sending the objectives flying.

I jumped towards the bells, my hands slowly wrapping around them-

Then he kicked me with enough force to send me flying.

I shot through the forest, somehow miraculously dodging many trees as my momentum took me.

But I didn't dodge all of them, I flew painfully into one with a crack. I fell to the ground gasping for air, my right arm slowly and shakily rose to hold my chest, all my eyes could look at was the spinning sky.

The ability to control bones was one of my specialties. It took rigorous meditation and training to unleash enough power from my seals to regain the ability, but it was all worth it. It was easy to notice that at my current handicap of having to stay close quarters I needed to have a trump card.

The seals still hindered most of it though. Other than a small extension from my wrists and using it to fix my currently broken ribs and left arm, I didn't have enough power to do any of my more... flashy and effective skills.

After a minute I finally managed to sit up and lean against the tree I crashed into, groaning in pain the entire time.

I looked in front of me and noticed a flash...

It was a bell!

I waited a few more moments for my bone power to fix my bones a bit more before I started to crawl over slowly, taking labored breaths as I did.

And right before I could pick them up a foot stepped on them.

I glared.

"Y-you..." I winced painfully, "You... bastard! You dare hit me?"

"Well you did try to stab me," he replied nonchalantly. "With quite the ability also..." he muttered with his lone eye narrowing.

"Seems like you had bad experiences with my power," I said cheekily. "Good... because they won't get any better..."

As much as his kick hurt, it was nice to know that my power made him lose his composure and act so erratically.

"Shikotsumyaku," he recited. "Staple of the dead Kaguya clan in Kiri, a clan filled with white haired people with bad attitudes, just like this one little girl I know..."

Shikotsumyaku... Dead Bone Pulse... it was acceptable. The 'Kaguya' clan may be dead, but at least they were smart enough to give my power a befitting name.

"So Kaguya Otsutsuki may be 'something' Kaguya," he continued. "Am I right?"

I shook my head.

"My birth name is Kaguya Otsutsuki, peasant, my clan name has always been Otsutsuki. Do not question the integrity of my name again."

He rolled his eye and turned around, giving me a very wide open opportunity to attack him.

I decided against it though, my chest was still aching from his kick.

* * *

It took me about a half an hour longer to fully heal my damaged bones, but the damage my organs and muscles took was still there and they made sure I knew it. I slept for a little bit after I was done using Shikotsumyaku to heal myself, it took a lot of energy out of me.

I limped through the forest, I could hear the obnoxious one (correction: the _most_ obnoxious one) yelling not that far from me, he was definitely trying to get the bells.

He would, or more accurately should, be a good distraction. If his flashy mannerisms and the bright orange couldn't draw the attention of a single eye, then I would just kill the boy now rather than save him for torture another day.

And as I hobbled into the clearing where the battle was occurring, it was tough not to notice the raging fireball flying out of the woulds towards my target.

The black one had arrived... great.

He would be a valuable distraction as well, as long as they stayed away from me.

It was time... I would obtain those bells and start my journey towards revenge...


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing**

* * *

I decided that for both my pride and mental health that I would never, EVER bring up the bell test ever again.

I shivered at memories of the event... of what happened... of what I was forced to do to survive...

I never felt so human—so utterly _disgusting—_ before in my life!

My shiver must have looked like the scolding the Hokage was currently giving me was actually working.

"Kaguya," he said with a stern tone. "Do not doze off. I want you to explain exactly how the cat you were delivering to the Daimyo's wife ended up breaking both it's legs when you were carrying it... and how convenient it was that it happened in a enclosed alleyway when no one was looking..."

I knew what to say, of course. What he didn't know was that I was a princess in my old life, and that as a princess I had many business and political ventures. It was a simple system back then: the best way to test the credentials and class of a king was to test credentials and class of his child, which as my father's only heir, the task solely upon me.

So like any good politician I had an alibi at hand.

"Well Hokage-san," I said, just barely restraining myself from calling him 'monkey-san', "you should check how the bone was broken. The legs weren't broken as if someone grabbed it and snapped it, it was as if-"

"-as if Tora had fallen a great height and his legs broke from the impact," he finished for me.

I smiled at him with absolutely no sincere intentions.

"See? It's a bit surprising how a cat of all animals cannot land properly—but I guess even the improbable can happen at times."

"You know what else is surprising?" he asked. "The fact that I never told you how Tora's legs were broken."

The Shikotsumyaku as truly a beautiful thing. My smug smile was all the answer he needed...

But not the proof he needed.

"Damn Jiraiya," he mumbled quietly. "Of all the orphans in the world..."

* * *

To describe the mundane tasks that we had to do during D-ranks required more brain cells than I was willing to lose.

To put in into a simple haiku so simple that even the orange one could understand:

 _'It is utter shit._

 _I will destroy Kakashi._

 _This village will burn.'_

It was truly a masterful display of my writing and thinking skills, something that I would carve onto that forsaken mountain while I slowly destroy everything around it. Then I would activate my strongest attack and-

I sighed as I stared at newly painted fence dry.

Not even dreams of exacting my revenge could help me... this was it—this was the lowest humanity could drag me down.

There was no way I was going to actually do such... such... such an unsophisticated task. I was raised with the epitome of grace and royalty, I was taught how to lead millions of people and make prosperous kingdoms with the knowledge of the best scholars of the time.

Not paint an already white fence whiter.

Kakashi had taken the fact that I refused to do anymore of these petty missions in stride. I thought that my revolt would cause him to change his strategy of throwing us away with a D-rank mission and actually teach us.

 _Because gods forbid our sensei actually trains us!_

I saw a leaf flutter down from a tree, and like it was being controlled by a spirit... it went... it went...

My heart stopped as it slowly fell onto the still moist fence, getting stuck in the paint.

I looked around frantically for my teammates—they were useless yes—but they were the only ones who could paint the fence...

I sat there deadly still as the realization that _I_ might be the one who had to fix the mistake. The leaf was in there deep enough that to make sure there were no smudges the fence post had to be repainted...

If it wasn't for the fact I knew someone would hear, I would have screamed at the top of my lungs.

* * *

I punched another Shadow Clone in the face, taking a grim satisfaction in the small pop and plume of smoke as it died.

They might not have the real thing, but if I _pretended_ they were real... well it helped.

Only a little though.

One thing I refused to give up was my punctual arrival to every team meeting. It did not matter that I knew Kakashi would not arrive for at least two hours late minimum—it was deeply rooted in me to arrive on time and not even he could change it.

I dug my fingernails into the neck of another clone while using my Shikotsumyaku to extend and sharpen them.

I was not a sadist... but only if they could _bleed_...

That would make the wait all the better.

After days of convincing Kakashi finally gave in and said he would get us a C-rank mission, a mission nowhere near the horrible D-ranks we—no I—had to endure.

But that was what a shinobi was... 'one who endures'...

I scoffed.

All we were waiting for was Kakashi to come and take us to the Hokage to get the mission. And—of course—Kakashi knew we had to wait for him and was probably taking a long detour on the 'road or life' as he so affectionately calls it.

If he showed up, which he didn't, I'm sure it would have been fun.

* * *

When the sun started to slowly descend in the sky was when we finally gave up hope.

"I will kill him," I promised to myself.

"Get in line," the black one growled next to me.

I glared at him. "I _started_ the line you filthy animal."

Naruto's stomach growled.

 _Speaking of filthy animals..._

My lips curled in disgust at the horrendous noise.

"Hehe... oops?" he looked at the two disapproving stares he was getting. "Hey! It's not my fault Kakashi-sensei never came!"

"You are a disgrace," I said simply.

"No need to be so harsh! Let's just get food!"

I was ignoring every word he was saying, but I looked at him curiously when I noticed he was actually speaking to me.

"Excuse me?"

"Wanna go get food?" he asked, suddenly more refined that usual. "I go to this one ramen place that is-"

"Be quiet idiot!" the black one scolded. "No lady wants to go to a ramen place—it's distasteful." He looked at me and gave a small smile. "I can take you somewhere better, if you like?"

I noticed the orange one glare at the black one—which he returned fully.

Were they...

Were they trying to court me?

I erupted into laughter—no doubt surprising them .

"You fools," I said through my laughter. "The last thing I want to do is eat with you two! I'd rather starve!"

And with that I walked away.

"Next time them!?" I heard one of them yell as I walked away.

I snorted and gave no reply.

* * *

"So I saw this absolutely wonderful C-rank mission to take you guys on, but the Hokage was adamant that I give you a bit more training before we get assigned one. So I had to spend the entire day pondering how I could prepare you... and in my deep thought I forgot about the team meeting..."

The cyclops' explanation did nothing to quell my anger for him in the slightest.

"Training?" the loud one asked... well loudly. "What do you mean 'more training'? You haven't trained us at all."

It was commendable that out sensei did not show any negative reaction to the statement at all.

"Hn... well let's change that then."

"With what?" the black one asked.

A fist was suddenly buried into his gut—I instantly went on guard as the Uchiha stumbled backwards wheezing.

"We're doing more survival training!" sensei called out in glee. "This time your only objective is to survive for an hour! Oh, and if all of you fail before the hour is up we start over!"

"Define 'fail,'" I asked.

He only grinned, at least I think he did under his mask, in response. "Oh, you'll know."

* * *

It was safe to say that another mental disorder that my sensei had was also bipolar disorder...

I ducked underneath a fireball—praising every god I was in good grace with that I could not smell any burnt hair.

I suddenly stopped and dug my heels into the ground as hands shot up from the earth in front of me. I stared at the two appendages in the earth for a moment as they gave me a thumbs down—most likely for ruining their trick.

Maybe turning around was the best option.

My Shikotsumyaku allowed a bone around a foot long to extend from my wrist. If that bastard decided to drop kick me he would regret it... and part of me kinda wished he did.

I heard a light whistling noise and sighed... shuriken.

The two idiots got out pretty quickly—the orange one decided that fighting was the best option while the black one decided that hiding was the best. None of them lasted very wrong—meaning that the two opposite ends of the term 'conflict' were completely useless in this situation.

My plan was to both _fight_ and _hide_ —I believe the best term was to _evade_. I neither stayed in the same spot too long or outwardly picked a fight. If he ran into me I would hold him off and escape.

Pride wasn't damaged by running... it would be damaged if he caught me.

But thanks to my _oh so great_ teammates I only had fifty minutes to avoid the cyclops before we—well I—win.

A simple spin allowed me to dodge the shuriken with ease—but it did little to stop the foot from hitting me square in the face.

I wanted to take back my thought of me _wanting_ him to drop kick me. Apparently he could actually do it without being skewered.

I dropped to the ground and tried to raise my Shikotsumyaku to stab him, but my head was spinning and I could barely lift my arm.

The best course of options was to obviously pass out and hope he would be above desecrating a girl's reputation when she was unconscious.

* * *

Both luckily and unluckily for me I suffered a concussion and had to be transported to the hospital.

It was nice because I was exempted from the training my spiteful _bastard_ of a sensei held.

But woefully unlucky since I had to stay in a bed and listen to my _team_ of all people.

"-and then he grabbed Sasuke by the leg and was about to throw him and I was like 'NO' and almost hit the asshole! I almost hit him!"

My soul was slowly dying listening to the orange one.

The cyclops said he 'felt bad' and gave me a book to read. After getting to the tenth page I decided that 'Icha Icha' was more suitable for the trash can than my hands.

The black one tried to play a board game with me—but seemed to forget that I was suffering from a brain injury and couldn't play properly.

And then the orange one came to keep me company. Which his presence was by far the worst gift I had received so far.

"-the old man actually did that! And why do people always get angry when I call him old? Sure he's the Hokage... but he's old! Right?"

It took me a few moments to realize he asked me something. I absently nodded and replied with what I wanted to be a weak 'yes', but it ended up as only a hum.

"Thank you! And-"

I stared at my bedside table. There was a plastic knife leftover from the meal they gave me...

It wasn't the sharpest... but if I inserted it hard enough into my jugular then maybe I could escape this torture...

Kakashi must have planned this. He must have purposely sent the orange one after me after purposely giving me a concussion. It was right up his alley—making elaborate tortures for us under the guise of 'teaching'.

"Naruto." I forced myself to say his name, which instantly caught his attention. "It's is getting late, shouldn't you be going home?"

He shrugged. "Meh, I live alone so it doesn't matter."

The mother inside of me felt bad for a moment—but just for a moment. All maternal thoughts were washed away as the seals on my shoulder burned... it didn't matter how bad his life was—he did this to me.

I gave these people everything—order, morals, even the _chakra_ that they so _dearly_ loved was nothing more than a gift I gave them.

And this was how I was repaid. Trapped in a hospital with my power gone and reputation nothing more than a 'aspiring academy student...'

Pathetic. That was what I got for trying to save the people I made.

I gave them two chances—the first time my own _sons_ stopped me from reforming the world into a better place, and then _everybody_ wanted to keep their power so badly that they sealed their maker just to do so.

Power corrupts. And all the power I gave them rotted humanity to the core.

I was going to change that... I would burn the stupid morals that society now stands on and guide them back the humble beginnings that they once held.

Because I wasn't corrupted by my power. I could handle the... handle the... the **_control_** it gave me...

...right?


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing**

* * *

All the grueling, _sadistic_ torture that our precious 'sensei' put us through was finally going to pay off.

I was about to finally exit the god forsaken hole in the ground called 'Konoha'.

It wasn't for long, it wasn't that far, but being able to wake up and not see a giant rock with the face of murderers that ruined the world was going to be much appreciated.

It was my first step towards greater things—towards regaining my power and restarting this pathetic world.

"Come one Kaguya!" the orange one yelled.

That bastard... who gave him the right to say my name.

 _He doesn't **deserve** to say it!_

"Do not rush me dog! Unless you want to die prematurely..."

He wasn't even fazed in the slightest by my words. Luckily he stayed quiet... I had my chakra ready to extend my bone and just _spear him in the chest and then take-_

I needed to calm down. It was my first trip out of the village in years—and I was not going to let the rats ruin it.

 _Just like they ruined everything else in my life._

* * *

Tazuna, the 'client', was a honestly weak individual.

He hid behind his boasting and alcohol—among pretty insults and sudden signs of fear. He was a man who didn't fully signify what I wanted to change in this corrupt world, but _who_ I wanted to change in all the corruption.

People like him are born to follow. It wasn't an insult—it was cold, hard facts.

Deep down inside, he _wanted_ someone to rule him... to exert the control that he didn't want to.

As much as he preached that he was his own man—he was a man who lived to follow orders, to be told what to do and give little argument as he did it.

And that was the subconscious mentality of everyone in the nation, of all these nations. The few who decided that they wanted to control themselves, those were the ones who found themselves in the position of power.

 _Because deep down inside, they WANT the power. They WANT to take all those in their way out of it. Because they chose their own goals—and they weren't going to let anybody stop them._

It wasn't a good quality. How many people, innocent people, did the Hokage kill to 'protect Konoha'? How many people will the Uchiha trample in his quest to kill his brother?

And how many _dreams_ will the orange one destroy to become the Hokage? To bring 'peace'? How many people will he subjugate to give up on their own dreams and follow his instead?

Become loyal to the future of Naruto Uzumaki, not the future of yourself.

They _needed_ to be ruled. They needed someone to exert control so they didn't have to—so they could deal with themselves, not something petty like 'other nations or other ninja'.

 _So why didn't they just understand?_

"Kaguya?" A voice asked. I vaguely placed it to the orange one. "We need to meet up with Tazuna at the gates, we can't just be standing here staring at space."

I stared at him—and I could see exactly what he was.

A leech.

Someone who 'got their power through bonds'. Who cherished friendship among anything else.

I didn't even need to destroy this village myself. He would ruin it when he becomes Hokage.

And he would become Hokage—because he would drag the power out of his close ones and use _them_ to win against his enemies. His own strength would be nothing without trivial things such 'friendship' and 'loyalty.'

In my own experience: Friendship brought lies and loyalty could crumble like a handful of wet sand.

I just couldn't wait for the day he does something _absolutely evil_ for his friends. When his personal loyalty will destroy everything he ever stood for.

And I would stand there and watch—I didn't even need to be one of the causing factors. I was more than happy enough to laugh as the world _they_ created turned him into nothing less than a monster.

Poor kid never stood a chance.

* * *

It was a shame he survived.

I was never a fan if killing people—the ones I did slay were warranted completely. But the fact that the... the _faker_ managed to live was actually a tad annoying.

Maybe it was a mindset of ancient times, but when someone mentioned a 'demon' then there was some bad things going on.

Not to wannabes trying to kill a simple bridge builder—real demons were much more dangerous than a person who was almost defeated by the _Uchiha_ of all people.

It was a simple ambush, the puddle of water we happened to walk over suddenly erupted into chains that shredded our _oh so unknowing_ sensei into pieces. Then two idiots—not _the_ idiots, the orange and black one—but two older, more threatening(in looks not skill) idiots that rushed us head on.

Did they not know that we were already in a defensive position?

The black one got into a confrontation with one of them, while the other one...

 _The other one was mine..._

He rushed forward—literally flying through the air.

I just waited—taking full advantage of my child body to make my opponent underestimate me.

 _And he did underestimate me... the final mistake he will ever make..._

I simple raised my arm and released my Shikotsumyaku spear towards him... momentum did the rest.

Unfortunately, I was not tall enough to stab him in a guaranteed fatal spot. The stomach—where my bone did pierce—had plenty of effective spots to end him with, but it seemed like he managed to escape sure death.

Instead he would bleed out painfully.

"Are y-you sure we're just leaving him?" A terrified Tazuna asked. "He's bleeding pretty badly."

Kakashi only shrugged.

"His well being is not my problem, he attacked us first—remember that."

 _Finally_ the stupid cyclops did something worthy of my respect.

Part of me—probably the mother and princess inside of me—wanted to show mercy, to give him a second chance. But the scorned and shrewd queen inside of me knew... people like them are stains on the planet.

And if they were actually demons like they claimed, the one I stabbed should be fine.

It was a good hypothesis to put to the test.

* * *

I didn't like to agree with the orange one—especially when most of the things he say are completely ludicrous.

But I knew he was a leader in the future, and that every once in a while he would have something _somewhat_ relevant to speak about.

So I agreed with his idea to continue to Wave despite the fact that Tazuna lied to us. They needed help, and even though I know... _know_ that there are places that cannot be helped—I couldn't help but feel that I _could_ help Wave.

Tazuna's sob story actually did convince me quite a bit. I didn't find it touching or moving in anyway—I found it as perfect evidence that this world was nothing more than a cesspool of horrid people and no opportunity.

A man so desperate he resorts to tricking children into helping him.

A queen could fix that.

* * *

Another demon.

"-otherwise known as the 'Demon of the Hidden Mist. Am I right?"

I felt like sighing as sensei so _calmly_ announced the name of our possible demise.

He, Zabuza, only chuckled.

"And you are pretty well known yourself, Kakashi Hatake... the-"

I threw a shuriken at him. The talking was making me sick.

* * *

I winced in pain.

"Shut up!" I hissed viciously at my teacher.

"Hey!" he called. "It's your fault he came after you. You could have—I don't know—let us finish the pleasant conversation we were having?"

"You were just preening each other... why on earth do you flatter and give more confidence to the enemy?"

He shrugged and stared at my limp right arm.

"So why does it hurt?" he asked.

 _That bastard!_

"Because it is a BONE! And when he attacked me—when you should have been protecting me—he snapped it with that stupid massive sword he has! Who on earth carries a giant sushi knife with him!?"

I could see the orange one lean to the black one and whisper something along the lines of, 'Dude, you ever see her this angry before?'

I glared at him with malice.

"My _bone_ is _broken_!"

"Can't you just grow a new one?"

"Yes, but-" I raised my hand threateningly to make sure he doesn't interrupt me, "-I still have the bones in my arm. I grew a separate piece to block his... I'm feeling phantom pains right now ... _phantom pains_ ," I spat out.

 _How pathetic was that!_

"How do you feel any pain from the extension," the black one _dared_ to ask. "You're not growing nerves with it, are you?"

I froze.

What?

* * *

"How is climbing a tree possible going to help us fight Zabuza?" The black one asked.

The full story of the Zabuza fight in a slight paraphrase:

I threw shuriken. Fight started. Cyclops said he would protect us. Does not protect us and I have my bone spear snapped. Cyclops shows off. Zabuza apparently dies. And a hunter from Kiri comes to take his body back.

The _actual_ story involved everything except the ever so crucial 'Zabuza dies' and 'hunter from Kiri'.

Because according to the cyclops, who has led me astray many times, hunters will cut off the head and only take that.

"Well," sensei started, "I simply do not have the time to teach you anything that can help you deal with Zabuza, but even the slightest help in chakra control can go a long way."

He then placed his foot against the trunk of a tree and started to walk up it.

"I don't understand," I stated. "How on earth does your chakra stick to that?"

"What do you mean? It just does..."

"No!" I growled. "Because chakra is our life energy, it _is_ us. Why on earth does it stick to a tree of all things? The only plausible explanation was if we mold our chakra with the tree, but you didn't become part tree though... because the tree should reject your chakra because it doesn't want to meld with you..."

"Kaguya, you're overthinking it."

"But it doesn't make sense! Unless you are making serrated bladed on the bottom of your shoe to hold yourself in... but there is no marks from where you are standing..."

Kakashi sighed.

"Kaguya," He stated firmly to get my attention. "Stop. Don't ask _why_ , just do it. Chakra sticks to surfaces, we don't know why, it just does."

I frowned.

* * *

I was still frowning.

"I am so confused," Kakashi mused. "How is it that _Naruto_ managed to stick to the tree before _Kaguya_?"

"Because the concept is so stupid it takes idiots to comprehend it!" I growled out.

"But if an idiot can understand it and you can't—what does that make you?"

If I wasn't raised so well and above throwing and wasting the food of my host, Tazuna's family, I would have thrown my food at him.

* * *

I gave up on tree climbing, I couldn't even stick in the slightest.

And I had _no idea why._

"Maybe because you are questioning the fact on _how_ we wall walk that your brain refuses to do it know without a proper explanation."

I stayed quiet from my position next the the cyclops. Since I had absolutely no chance at climbing the tree, there was no point in me wasting my time.

It _stung_ that the two baboons could do something that I couldn't. That I was so hopeless at an apparently simple concept.

"Sensei," I started. "What does it feel like when your chakra sticks to a wall?"

He looked at me for a second.

"Well... for a tree or wall, because it's easier to stick to a tree than a wall."

"Both, preferably."

"Okay... a tree is pretty easy once the concept is down—no offense. It's kinda like a magnet, the chakra you want to stick to the tree just... sticks. It has a pull to it like it is naturally attracted to the tree, and once you have enough control you can stick from almost an inch away—which doesn't sound like much, but it is."

"And walls?" I needed all the variables before I could make a solution.

"Well my sensei always said to try and visualize the space on the other side of the wall. Like your chakra is on the other side and—going back to the magnet analogy since that as how he explained it—is pulling you towards it."

"And do you do that?"

He shrugged.

"I guess you just invade you chakra into it, your tree theory could be valid—but I have no idea on the subject of nature chakra... I do know a guy though..."

"So why are people disarmed? If chakra sticks than no person can lose their weapon."

He just stared at me with the blankest expression after I said that.

"I... I mean-well I gues that..." he sighed. "If you want we can talk to the Ho-"

"No," I said, coming to a conclusion. "I think I know why?"

"And what is that?"

I stayed silent.

Maybe... just maybe...

'Like a magnet'. Like a magnet his chakra attaches to it, attracted to the tree...

All I had was assumptions, but maybe it was because I was perfect that I couldn't stick to stuff.

Not to be a narcissistic, but maybe it was because I was the first person to ever have chakra. My power was perfect.

It was possible that his chakra stuck to the tree since it was incomplete, it was not attuned to the power of the world—so possibly he was sticking to the tree because his chakra wanted the nature power that the tree had. Which blended well to why chakra couldn't stick a weapon to a persons hand, it was non organic and had no nature chakra to try and take.

And my chakra, which was already attuned to nature, was unable to do that since it didn't _have_ to.

It was all just thoughts in the end though, I could possible just be horrible at controlling my chakra.

But what was the odds in that?

If only the stupid seals would fall off, then I could fly instead of sticking to a tree...

* * *

"Hey," a voice coaxed me out of my sleep.

I opened my eyes and stared like I wasn't asleep at all.

It was a trick I learned during my reign—royalty must look flawless one hundred percent of the time, no matter how tired I felt or how bad the situation was.

I noticed that it was Tazuna's daughter—whose name I did not recall—was the one to wake me.

"Yes?" I asked politely, she was hosting us after all.

She smiled gently. "Your team has already left, they said you had troubles sleeping so they let you be."

Showing pity on me? I frowned.

I was thinking of my theory of wall walking and whether or not it was possible for me to do it.

And the results were grim.

"Thank you," I said to her as I started to get ready, "I must be on my way no-"

The sound of the door being kicked in interrupted me.

I sighed as the laughter of an arrogant man rang throughout the house.

"Excuse me," I said to Tazuna's daughter, "As a guest please let me deal with this little issue to repay your hospitality."

I could here the kid scream and run into the room we were in.

 _Great._

I walked over to the door and stood beside it—putting my finger to my lips to signal to the mother son duo to stay quiet.

I could here two distinct footsteps approaching the room.

And slowly the door opened—I was standing in a position behind the open door. So as it opened it shielded me from sight.

"Peekaboo!" The man cackled, obviously thinking Tazuna's family was alone. I could hear his partner snort in amusement behind him.

Tazuna's daughter took her son and backed up against the wall behind them, the two intruders entered the room and started to approach them.

"Look lady, we don't want to kill you. We just need you as hostages..." he suddenly chuckled. "Actually we only need one of you, you guys should decide quickly!"

I rolled my eyes as I slowly closed the door in front of me. The two idiots had their backs facing me—not even a look out.

I was facing amateurs.

"One of you guys has to volunteer to die in the next five seconds..."

What a sick game they were playing. I extended bones from both my wrists as I stood behind them.

"Five..."

"Four..."

I stabbed both of them before he could say 'three'... I just couldn't wait to wipe these pathetic men out of _my_ world.

They both stood, wide eyed, as my Shikotsumyaku went through both of their bodies completely. If they would have looked down in the last few seconds of their life they would have seen my white bone, covered in blood, sticking out of their chests.

I wriggled the bones around a little, just to make sure I destroyed some of their sensitive organs.

Just had to make sure they died—it would be embarrassing if they suddenly stabbed me in the back.

It would be rather ironic if they did.

I pulled the bones out—the blood being scraped off the bone by my skin as I retracted them.

I frowned as I looked at the blood on my sleeves.

"These are my sleeping clothes," I said, upset.

I was hoping that would break the family out of the stupor they were in.

"Excuse me," I started, stepping over the two bodies and towards my stuff, "but I have to change, would you please leave?"

They continued staring as I picked up my usual clothes, which was my usual dress that I wore all throughout my reign—albeit a tad more suited for combat. I groaned as I looked at the specks of blood on it—the material stained easily.

I looked at them one more time to realize they were traumatized and wouldn't move before walking into the bathroom to change.

* * *

"Hello Tazuna-san," I said as I approached the bridge builder. "Quite misty today, isn't it?"

"I-it's Zabuza!" he yelled in fear.

I frowned. "I was trying sarcasm... never again."

I stood next to him as I attempted to wipe the blood off my clothing.

"Are you going to help!?"

I felt the Kyuubi's chakra go rampant.

"No."

We stood there for a little longer.

"Are you sure."

I looked at him blandly.

"Do you feel that terrifying power?" I asked.

"Y-yes...?"

"That is the orange one."

"Oh."

I sighed as I gave up cleaning my clothes and looked out into the thick mist.

If only I had any of my eye powers. My eyes still had the same milky color as ever, but the once non existent pupils were as normal and visible as any other human. And worst of all my third eye was completely locked—I couldn't even feel it.

"Kaguya?" Tazuna asked.

"Yes?"

"Why is there blood on you?"

So he noticed.

"I... ran into some enemies on the way here."

It was somewhat true. It was better that he didn't freak out that there were two corpses sitting in his guest bedroom—maybe his daughter would move the bodies by the time he gets there.

The blood on his floor would be an issue... the smell might linger for a while also—it was pretty humid.

But it was better than a dead family.

And suddenly there was chirping.

A very familiar chirping.

It was _that_ technique... the lightening one.

I smiled as the mist vanished—revealing the cyclops stabbing the fake hunter in the chest.

Finally.

I was about to call this entire debacle uneventful.

* * *

"All in all—the mission did pretty well."

I rolled my eyes in cyclops' attempt to lighten the mood.

The orange one was rather somber, for the most idiotic of reasons.

He became _friends_ with the _enemy_. Was he an idiot?

Of course he was, but that BIG of an idiot?

As a queen, I made a lot of 'friends' with rulers of other lands. Yes—I would laugh with them and reluctantly share a drink, and when the occasional one came with a marriage proposal I would try to act remorseful as I reject them—but I _knew_ they could be an enemy at any given moment. I never stayed close, never become attached with someone that could, and would, put my people in danger at a moments notice.

When a powerful person was actually friends with another power person—not acquaintances or allies, but _friends_... that's a truly dangerous combination.

And so very rare. The only real example I've experienced was Team 7 with the pink one...

Sensei seemed to notice my unamusement.

"Think about it," he started, "I beat up Zabuza, Sasuke and Naruto beat up the other chick-"

"Haku," Naruto cut off angrily. "His name was Haku."

"-yeaaah... Haku. And Kaguya, in a bit more brutal fashion, beat up the two guys trying to kidnap Tsunami and Inari!"

So that was their names.

"Excuse me," I cut in. "The term 'beat up' sounds rather physical. I stabbed them, they didn't even know I was there. It was more 'assassinated' than 'beat up.'"

"How could you just kill them!?" Naruto yelled suddenly.

I looked at him confused—oh I knew why he was asking that, but I just wanted to make him feel even worse.

"Was I suppose to let them kill little Inari?" I hope Inari was the boy, "Or Tsunami instead? I'd rather have the murderers be killed than the innocent."

Naruto shut his mouth, but I knew he was still angry.

He wanted to know _how_ and _why_ I could kill so casually and not be affected by it.

 _Because the end justifies the means. I will destroy anything or anyone who tries to stand in my way to regain control of this world._

"Now it's morbid... thanks Naruto. Out of all three of you—who would have expected that _Naruto_ would be the one to kill the mood?"

I sighed at my sensei's antics.

"I mean, Sasuke literally screams 'depressed', and Kaguya gives of the vibe of-"

"Quiet you sniveling rodent!"

His amused chuckle made me grit my teeth in anger.

* * *

 **A** **uthors Note: There is a chance that the amount of errors are higher than previous chapters, I apologize—I didn't want to wait another day to release this.**


End file.
